Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and elements thereof, and more particularly to an electronic device and a speaker module thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with advances in technology, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, e-Books, and note book computers are being widely used in day-to-day life. An electronic device generally includes a speaker module for producing sound, and the speaker module is commonly equipped with a casing and a speaker. The speaker is positioned in the casing and is used for transforming an electrical signal into structural vibration so as to generate sound. The sound quality of the speaker module is not only related to the speaker itself but also to the casing of the speaker module. Generally speaking, the casing of a speaker module with a greater volume will reduce the damping effect of the air inside the speaker module as the sound is produced by the speaker. In such a manner, the lowest resonant frequency of the speaker can be lower, thereby achieving a better low-frequency response effect, and thus improving the sound quality of the speaker module.
As mentioned above, the low-pitched sound performance of the speaker is related to the internal volume of the casing. In order to have better low-pitched sound performance, a larger casing is required. However, in a relatively small electronic device, the overall size of the speaker module is constrained, and the effective volume in the casing has to be decreased, which causes an increase of the low frequency resonant frequency of the speaker module. This increase not only degrades the low-pitched sound performance but also enhances distortion of the speaker, thereby influencing the sound quality of the electronic device.